In a weaving machine, warps delivered from a warp beam are fed to heddles through a plurality of rollers, such as a back roller and a tension roller. Conventionally an apparatus for regulating tension in warps is widely utilized for regulating the tension in the warps in accordance with, for example, the type of the woven fabric so that woven fabrics having a ground weave and hand which are in demand as manufactured fabrics can be manufactured. A so called weight lever type tension regulating apparatus has been commonly utilized. The apparatus comprises a tension lever for supporting a tension roller; and a loading means, such as a weight or a spring, connected to said tension lever in order to create a desired tension in warps by displacing said tension roller.
However, such a conventional apparatus has a disadvantage in that the adjusting of the loading means based on the kind of warps or the type of the woven fabrics is troublesome. Accordingly, the weaving operation is often unsatisfactory because of unsatisfactory adjustment of the loading means, such as a weight or a spring. More specifically, if the tension in warps created by the loading means is small, the response of the regulating apparatus becomes slow. Contrary to this, if the tension in warps created by the loading means large, the response of the regulating apparatus becomes excessively high and adversely affects the weaving operation.